hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid
You can find Cupid in HKO only when a Valentine's-event is in action. He will be somewhere on Sanrio Land, in 2009 he was in Sanrio Harbour, while his friend, the Love Bug visited Florapolis. You can get event-tokens from Cupid when helping him out - last time it was "Happy Hearts", and you can then change those tokens at the Party Master for some very rare rewards/items, according to the respective event. The Romans, as you might know, took over the Gods of the Greek, giving them roman names and changed them a bit too. The Greek male God Eros, god of love, beauty and also sexual love, such became Cupid, the roman - also male - God of beauty and erotic, but also romantic love. Cupido is latin and means "desire". Cupid is also known as Amor, amor is the latin word for "love". Cupido was able to make even Gods fall in love with his (golden) arrows, when hitting their heart. It was impossible to withstand this love he envoked: "Amor vincit omnia" (Amor conquers all). Thus statues of even the grown-up Cupido show him with a bow and arrows, sometimes also with wings on his back. In 2008 in HKO Cupid also was a special Happy Hearts Event/Happy Hearts character, but located in Paris. Quest(s) in 2008: Spreading the Love Cupid resided inside of the Palaise de Versailles in 2008. More about Cupido as a god: Amor/Cupido is said to have been a little mischievous in his youth, accidentally aiming at his mother, the Goddess Venus, who then fell in love with Adonis. When Cupido got older his mother ordered him to make the princess Psyche fall in love with a vile man, because the subjects of Psyche had forgotten to worship Venus. But Cupido scratched himself with one of his arrows and fell in love with Psyche. The God Apollon let an Orakel speak and made the father of Psyche send the princess to the top of a mountain, to be married to a dreadful demon. But instead she was brought to the beautiful castle of Cupido, where he married her. Cupido only visited Psyche at night when it was dark, so she could not see him. He didn't want his mother to find out that he had went against her orders, also Psyche was human and Cupido a god. One day Cupido allowed Psyche to meet her sisters, but of course the sisters persuaded Psyche to take a look at her husband, telling her that he was a giant snake only waiting to eat her. Psyche was already pregnant and feared not only for herself but also for her unborn child, so she waited for Cupid in the night holding an oil-lamp and even a knife. Psyche then could see Cupido, a beautiful male god. So Psyche fell in love with Cupido too, but he felt betrayed as he had warned Psyche many times not to try and catch a glimpse of him. Psyche accidentally let a drop of hot oil fall on cupidos shoulder. Cupido quickly flew away, but the damage was already done: Cupidos mother Venus now found out what had happend and was very angry. Venus tested Psyche, making her do some life-threatening missions. At last Psyche opened a small box with a beauty-ointment and took some, falling in a death-like sleep because of it, for this ointment was meant for Venus, a Goddess, not a human. Cupido still loved Psyche and saved her then. Cupido also asked Jupiter, the head of the Roman Gods, to be allowed to marry Psyche officially. Jupiter, looking at what has happened and realizing the mutual love between Psyche and Cupido, made Psyche immortal then, and she became a god herself. Now Cupido and Psyche could be together without any problems and they have a beautiful daughter, Voluptas (voluptuousness) or also called Hedone ("pleasure" in a fleshly manner). Category:NPCs